The existing skating shoes of roller type have four rollers, which cannot be retrieved, but skate. Previously the applicant had made an application for retrievable multifunctional shoes for walking and skating with the rollers to be folded and retrieved by means of an outward pulling mechanism and springs. However, this kind of mechanism is inconvenient to operate. In order to make the rollers folded and retrieved, the wearer must squat down and pull the pressure rod assembly apart with wearer's hands.
In view of the problems of the existing skating shoes of roller type the applicant has provided the present invention based on abundant experience and expertise after constant research and test as well as modification of the samples.